


Christmas Comets and Big Promises

by xxashleyxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, KaraMel, Karamel Secret Santa 2019, KaramelSecretSanta2019, Love, Marriage Proposal, Not Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxashleyxx/pseuds/xxashleyxx
Summary: “He heard her jump down from the mattress, feet padding along the floor as she ran toward the living room. ‘The…the presents! They’re gone!’ She lifted her hands to cover her mouth. ‘What happened?’ she repeated.” -- The Christmas presents under Kara's tree disappear on Christmas morning. All except for one...
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	Christmas Comets and Big Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheStarOfLeoV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarOfLeoV/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, everybody!
> 
> I know, I know. The LAST thing I should have been doing was participating in a writing challenge when it's challenging enough to get me to post an update for Contractually Yours, but I just love Christmas (and Karamel) too much. However, this did remind me that I absolutely hate writing towards a deadline because STRESS.
> 
> I've spent so much time on my AU the past couple of years (that long? really??) that I still find it EXTREMELY difficult to write canon Karamel. I've just sort of lost their voices for now. I didn't have much time this year, and Christmas kind of snuck up on me, so this is just a short little fluff piece, and I hope it doesn't disappoint.
> 
> (Regarding Contractually Yours: I haven't given up, I've just had LITERALLY no time. I work 8 hours a day and did over 24 hours of overtime work in the last couple of months, so I've barely had enough time to breathe as it is. We just got notified at work that we were chosen for a spot audit the first week of January, so I'm about to get even busier! I'm hoping that things slow down in the new year for me soon, and since I seem to be over the bit of writer's block I was having, hopefully I'll be getting faster with the updating.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara loved Christmas.

It had been her favourite holiday since arriving on Earth; a day filled with friends and family, food and drinks, gifts and celebrating.

What’s not to love?

She set the last wrapped present under the Christmas tree and took a few steps backward. She watched the lights on the evergreen twinkle softly, her eyes drifting across the branches to gaze lovingly at the ornaments balanced on them, all with special meaning.

There was the ornament given to her by Eliza on her first Christmas with the family. Then there was the “Sisters” ornament that Alex got her when they were teenagers; a small frame with a tiny photo booth picture of the two of them inside. The ornament J’onn gave her during her first Christmas while working at the DEO (even though he insisted that he wasn’t big on the holiday himself). And her most favourite one of all, and the newest one to her collection, the one given to her by Mon-El during his first Christmas on Earth.

_“Mon-El,” she sighed. “It’s_ your _first Christmas,” she smiled as she held the shiny, glass, silver coloured ball from its ribbon, streaks of blue comets stretching across the surface. “I should be the one giving_ you _your first ornament.”_

_He shrugged. “I found it at the Christmas Market the other day. The blue reminded me of your eyes,” he blushed lightly. “Comets,” he whispered at her, and she knew she was blushing, too._

_“I love it,” she whispered, her eyes beginning to get teary. “It’s beautiful.”_

_“Just like you,” he grinned endearingly before moving back to continue decorating the tree._

She felt two arms slipping around her waist and she leaned back into the chest behind her.

“Happy Christmas Eve,” Mon-El smiled against her neck before pecking her skin lightly.

“Merry,” she grinned. “Christmas is merry,” she reminded him.

He chuckled light behind her. “Right. Merry. Merry Christmas Eve, Kara,” he tried again.

She wrapped her arms around his as she continued to watch the twinkling lights. “Merry Christmas Eve, Mon-El.”

“Is everything ready for tomorrow?” he questioned.

She nodded against his shoulder as she leaned back, her eyes slipping closed. “I just finished wrapping the last present. Food is all ready to go; veggies are chopped, turkey is in the fridge. All the decorations are up and presents are under the tree,” she sighed.

“And when is everyone set to arrive again?”

“Noon-ish,” she yawned and he smiled at her.

“Time for bed,” he whispered at her ear and she nodded slightly in response. He kissed her cheek before slowly letting go of her waist.

“You coming, too?” she asked as she looked up at him.

“I’ll be right there,” he nodded.

She moved to head toward her bedroom, looking through her clothing for pyjamas for the night. He took one last look at the presents under the tree as he slid his hand into his pocket, fingers playing with the tiny box hidden inside.

* * *

Kara awoke to the smell of waffles, berries, and coffee; her eyes fluttering open and nose wiggling as she inhaled the welcome scent.

“Mmm,” she hummed as she moved to sit up, and just as she did, Mon-El appeared directly in front of her, tray in hand with the exact breakfast she had guessed, along with a Christmas-themed mug, and a mini vase with bright flowers resting inside of it.

“Morning,” he grinned at her, an almost nervous smile as he held the tray out in front of himself.

She propped herself up against the headboard, pillows at her back as he set her breakfast down on the bed in front of her, climbing up onto the mattress himself to sit on the other side of the tray.

“I didn’t hear or even feel you get up out of bed,” she laughed as she reached out for the reindeer mug to take a sip of coffee.

“I was trying to be _very_ quiet,” he said, hand scratching against the back of his neck.

“You were,” she stated before reaching for the fork sitting next to her plate. “I didn’t hear a thing.”

“Today is a big day. I wanted to make sure that you got enough rest.”

“You’re the one that looks tired,” she said. “Did _you_ get any sleep?

He smiled a small smile and nodded slightly.

She popped half of a cut strawberry in her mouth with her left hand before using it to reach for her knife to cut her waffles. “You’re not eating?” she questioned.

He shook his head. “I already ate,” he answered.

She eyed him. “Are you okay?” she asked as she put down her knife and ran her hand across his cheek.

“I’m good,” he answered abruptly. “Fine. Why?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, eyes suspicious. “You do really look a little tired. And you seem…off. Are you nervous?” she asked.

“Uhm…” he started.

“Because you don’t need to be nervous. You know my mom loves you, right? And everybody else who’s coming over is from the DEO. You’ll know everyone at the party. It’ll be the same as last year. No surprises.”

He struggled to keep his eyebrows in place on his forehead.

_No surprises._

_Right…_

He watched her while she ate, barely answering the basic small talk questions she brought up. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Was it too soon for this? This was only their third Christmas together as a couple. They’d been together for almost three years, but it felt like so much longer. He felt like he knew everything about Kara, and she him. He’d never shared more with anybody than he had shared with her; his thoughts, his dreams, his life.

And while they talked the past few weeks about making plans for Christmas and getting together with everyone they love, all he could see was a future spent with Kara.

She wiped at her mouth with a napkin, tongue licking the sticky syrup from her lips before she kissed his cheek and whispered at his ear, “Thank you for breakfast.”

“You are most welcome,” he stated before reaching out for the tray. He picked it up before sliding off the bed, his feet landing on the floor. He turned to head back into the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink, and that’s when he heard her gasp.

“What happened?” she shouted.

He smirked while his back was to her. He continued to move toward the kitchen sink and he placed her dishes inside of it. “What happened with what?”

He heard her jump down from the mattress, feet padding along the floor as she ran toward the living room.

“The…the presents! They’re gone!” She lifted her hands to cover her mouth. “What happened?” she repeated.

He walked toward her. “What’d you mean? There’s a present right there…” he gestured toward the large box sitting directly in front of the tree, centered and two feet away from her.

“But…but last night…there were dozens…I…I know because I wrapped them all,” she continued to stare at the tree confusedly. “Wait…” she finally realized. “What the heck is that?” she asked as she walked right up to the large box. It was a royal blue cube; a perfectly square box, shiny paper, with a large white ribbon tied and holding the lid to the base. “Is this one of yours?” she asked as she ran her hand along the ribbon.

“Do you remember wrapping it?” he asked her with a smirk. She turned around to glare at him.

“What did you do to the presents? Where are they?”

“Don’t you want to know what that one is?” he asked as he moved to stand behind her.

“There’s no tag,” she observed.

“Open it,” he said simply.

She walked around the present suspiciously. She faced him, the box sitting in between the two of them.

“Is it for me?” she asked, wrist against her chest as she pointed to herself.

He nodded silently, and she carefully moved to untie the white bow the ribbon formed at the top of the lid. When it was loose, she paused and looked at him again.

“Is something going to jump out of here and scare me?” she asked cautiously.

He chuckled lightly and shook his head.

She pushed aside the ribbon and lifted the lid. She dropped it on the floor next to the base and peeked into the box. She furrowed her eyebrows.

“Seriously?” she asked.

He fought to hide his smile. “What? Big boxes are more exciting,” he shrugged.

She reached inside the box and pulled out a smaller box; identical blue shiny paper with the same white ribbon, but much smaller than the original; larger than her palm. She shoved aside the big box, sliding it along the floor and away from them. She held the smaller gift in her hands. She looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow before she untied the ribbon and pulled off the top. Once more, a replicated box was sitting inside; smaller than her palm this time, and she rolled her eyes.

“Mon-El, this is getting ridiculous.”

“Last one,” he whispered and she tossed the second box aside and hastily took hold of the tiny box, flipping up the lid that was this time attached to the base by a set of small hinges.

She stared at the sparkling ring sitting inside for a moment before it hit her as to what it meant. She raised her eyes to look at him, but he wasn’t standing there any longer. He was kneeling on one knee on the floor in front of her. He reached out and took her left hand in both of his.

“Mon-El…” she whispered.

“I was trying for weeks to think of gift ideas. I couldn’t narrow it down. I just didn’t know what to give you. Then I realized that I couldn’t decide because I wanted to give you everything. I wanted to give you all of me.”

He paused; his heart pounding hard in his chest as he watched the tears fill her eyes. Her hand was trembling as he held onto it. Or perhaps it was his hands that were shaking?

“Kara, will you marry me?”

He waited while holding his breath; the sound of his heart whooshing in his ears as he watched her face. She was silent for a long while; eyes staring at the ring in front of her.

“Kara…” he prodded. “Do you…can you say something?”

“I--I only got you a new jacket,” she stuttered as tears began to slide down both of her cheeks simultaneously. He laughed at her and she cracked a smile. “Mon-El…this is what you want?” she asked and he felt her hand gripping his.

He nodded surely. “More than anything. I want forever with you, Kara.”

“I want that, too,” she whispered.

“You want forever with yourself?”

“Mon-El,” she whined as she sniffled, her hand pulling from his to wipe at her eyes.

“Is that a yes?” he asked as he slid down to rest on both of his knees, his face falling slightly when she removed her hand from his as he momentarily worried that this was the wrong thing to be asking of her. She nearly collapsed to the floor, falling to her own knees in front of him as she placed the ring in its box on the hardwood between them. Both of her hands grabbed at his cheeks, pulling his face to hers, pressing their foreheads together.

“Yes,” she nodded against him. “Yes, it’s a yes.”

His smile reappeared as his own tears starting forming. “Kara, I love you so much,” he whispered, his voice cracking as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Me too. I love you, Mon-El. You know I do. I have for a long time,” she kissed his lips before mumbling against him. “I love you, my family loves you, my friends love you. This feels--”

“Right,” he interrupted. “It feels right.”

She kissed him again before repeating, “It feels right.”

With their lips pressed together, his hands left her waist as he fumbled around the floor blindly for the little box. When he found it, he picked it up and pulled his lips from hers.

“I’m going to do everything I can to make you the happiest person on this Earth,” he said as he pulled the ring from its holder. He looked up at her. “This Earth. Every Earth. The entire universe.”

“Big promises,” she laughed. “But I’m already happy. You make me so happy. Every day.”

He reached for her hand again as he moved to slide the sparkling piece onto her ring finger.

She looked down at her hand, finger wiggling as the ring sparkled. “I love it,” she gasped lightly. “It’s beautiful.”

“Just like you,” he stated surely with a grin, and her heart jumped in her chest at the memory; the first gift he’d given her for Christmas; the sparkling blue comet ornament that sat on the tree behind her. The ornament he’d given her when she’d already fallen for him, but was too scared to say it.

“Merry Christmas, Mon-El,” she sighed, tears clouding her eyes once more.

“Merry Christmas, Kara,” he whispered before leaning in to kiss her.

When they pulled away, Kara’s nose crinkled as her eyebrows furrowed. “Now, seriously…what’d you do with the presents?”

_END._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave some love if you have the time and please stick with me: more stories and new CY chapters are coming soon, I swear!
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_


End file.
